Skin on and around the lips can often become chapped or otherwise damaged due to overexposure from elements such as sun and/or wind, particularly during athletic activities in which a person's face remains exposed to these elements for extended periods of time. The same skin can also become chapped or damaged while carrying out everyday non-athletic activities. For example, working outside in extreme cold, dry heat, or sun can also cause damage to the skin on the lips. Even working indoors or sleeping in dry conditions can cause the lips to chap, thereby leading to the development of cracks, which are often painful and can become infected.
Lip balms are often applied to prevent chapped lips. When applied prior to exposure to sun, wind, dry heat, or other extreme conditions, the lip balm can provide suitable protection to the skin on and around the lips. Even when applied after the skin on the lips is chapped, the lip balm can prevent any further damage from occurring. In either case, by providing a protective layer of lip balm, the risk of an infection developing in the damaged skin is minimized.
Lip balms are currently sold as emulsions, liquids, gels, or solids. In emulsion or liquid form, the lip balms are generally packed in containers such as jars. Gels (and liquids on occasion) are typically dispensed from squeeze tubes. Solid lip balms are generally packaged in stick form and dispensable from tubes or from lipstick-type applicators.
Solid lip balms are commonly manufactured using either a hot pour process or a bullet process. In the hot pour process, the lip balm ingredients are combined and heated in a liquefied phase. The liquid is then directly poured into the final consumer package, where it is cooled and solidifies. In the bullet process, the lip balm ingredients are also combined and heated in a liquefied phase. However, in the bullet process, the liquefied balm is poured into molds where it is cooled and solidified. The balm may then be cut into the desired shape and inserted into the consumer package.
The choice of the method used for a particular product depends on the design/functionality of the package, the additives in the balm, and the desired characteristics of the lip balm (color, feel, shape, and the like).